


Tongue Like Electric~ Eyes Like a Child

by CarlyLovesLarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Biting, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, Frottage, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rimming, Smut, Top!Harry, blowjob, bottom!Louis, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyLovesLarry/pseuds/CarlyLovesLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know..." He started, stopping when Harry looked up at him. "I bet you if I gave you a hickey it would make her totally jealous."</p><p>or where Louis gives Harry a hickey at a New Year's party and it ends up in BUTTSEX</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MY WIFE FAITH (ravenclawmalik.tumblr.com) BETA'D THANK YOU
> 
> THIS IS TRASH THEY DONT EVEN SAY I LOVE YOU ONCE IM SO FILTHY ENJOY
> 
> MY TUMBLR: abstractlouis.tumblr.com
> 
> tbh im not gonna lie i got this idea from Andy and April on pandr bye

Louis could tell that Harry was upset the second he walked into the room.  
  


He shouldn’t be upset though, because there was music blaring and people were dancing and drinking and it’s New Year’s Eve, for God’s sake. Louis walked over, each hand holding on to a red solo cup like his life depended on it. The couch on which Harry was sulking was across the living room, which also happened to be the dancefloor.

  
It took Louis some crazy dance moves to get through the crowd and over to Harry, but he made it, and sat on the armrest next to him. He handed   
Harry a beer and tangled his fingers in his hair, just the way Harry liked it.

  
"Something wrong? You look a little down, love." Louis asked softly.

  
Harry’s frown deepened. He was staring angrily at someone on the dancefloor, eyes transfixed on the crowd. Louis pitied the subject of his anger. “She’s here.”

  
"Who’s here?" Louis tried to follow his gaze, but he can’t see whoever 'her' is.

But he finally understood when he followed Harry's finger into the flashing lights, and he saw her. Tall, blonde, laughing it up with a few other ladies. Louis sighed and shook his head, taking a sip of his beer.

  
"Ooh, I see." Louis drawled out, looking down at Harry's head full of hair. "Don't let it bother you. She's probably miserable."

  
He regretted saying that the second he did it. Because the next thing he knew, she was dancing on another guy, his hands on her hips and his lips on her neck.  


"Uh-"  


"Fuck." Harry snapped out, dropping his hands to his knees as some beer spilled from the rim of his cup. "What did I do wrong? Was I a bad boyfriend? Did I mistreat her? What was it?"  


Louis set down his cup on the floor, only a teaspoon of alcohol left in it as he leaned forward so Harry could hear him over the blasting music. "You did nothing wrong, love, it just wasn't meant to be." He took Harry's drink from his hand and swallowed it all, feeling the music in his skin. "I'm gonna get you another, alright?"  


He didn't even wait for Harry's nod, going back to the kitchen to make another drink. He felt really bad for Harry, and he knew he wasn't going to enjoy the night if he was just all up worrying about her. He knew Harry deserved better than that, deserved someone who would love him unconditionally and who would never leave his side.  


He shimmied his way back to the moping figure on the couch, this time flopping down into his lap and shoving the beer into his hand. He frowned when Harry just held onto it, staring at her in the crowd with a somber look in his eyes.  
  


"No, come on." He demanded, taking the beer into his hand and putting it up to Harry's lips. "Now, come on, I'm not gonna let you waste the new year."  
  


Louis finally felt a sense of accomplishment when Harry actually smiled, taking a sip of his drink. And then, Louis had a great idea. He didn't know how Harry would react, but, hey.  
  


"You know..." He started, stopping when Harry looked up at him. "I bet you if I gave you a hickey it would make her totally jealous."  


Louis felt like the world stopped. There was a deafening silence filling his ears, it seemed like everyone stopped moving. And then everything went back to normal and his blood rushed back to his face after he heard Harry's voice.  


"Honestly... it probably would."  


He smirked and leaned into Harry, hot breath on his ear before whispering,"So is that a yes?" He felt his throat tighten when Harry nodded, swallowing thickly before he leaned down and kissed Harry's neck softly, holding onto his shoulders.  


His lips were pressed firmly against Harry's neck, suckling on his skin, humming at the thought that this was actually Harry... his best friend for 5 years, the one who was always there for him. Truly, he'd always had mixed feelings about him. He always got kinda jealous whenever he'd see him and any of his exes kiss, sometimes he'd just stare at his lips and wonder how soft they would feel against his own.  


Louis let one his his hands fall to Harry's chest, feeling his toned muscles underneath his touch. He took in a sharp breath and bit down on his neck, pulling off to look at what he had done. The mark was reddening and purpling around the edges, and his teeth marks were sunk into his skin.  


He switched his gaze over to Harry's face, his cheeks flushed and eyes wide. "That... was so fucking hot."  


He bit on his tongue and smiled, letting out a shaky breath as he moved his legs to settle on the sofa. And when he did, he could feel something poking at his bum. And that something was Harry’s cock.  


"Um-" He started, but was cut off by Harry's lips on his own neck, pulling a gasp from his lungs. He felt like his heart was gonna come up from his throat, his heart beating faster and his cock thickening in his jeans.  


Louis didn't know what to say. He held onto Harry's shirt for dear life, his eyes fluttering closed and his skin heating up with every given second that Harry's lips were on his neck. He bit down on his lip when Harry finally pulled off and left a chaste kiss to the mark.  


He looked down at Harry as he took another sip of his beer. Well, it was more like an entire swallow, as he downed the whole cup and tossed it to the other side of the couch.  


Louis' fingers were twitching and his lips were quivering, because his cock was throbbing in it's confines, and Harry's was digging into his ass and he was so turned on right then, he didn't know if he could handle himself.  


"Yo-" Louis coughed when his voice cracked, running his hand through his hair and taking a deep breath. "You know, if- if we kiss it will probably make her even more jealous."  


Harry didn't even bother to reply, because his lips were against Louis' in an instant, and Louis had his hands in his curly locks, holding him closer and smooshing their lips together. Their noses were bumping and the kiss was all teeth and tongue, but it was still so fucking hot in his eyes, hot breaths burning up the room. Harry's hands were everywhere on him, on his back, his chest, his stomach.  


Louis moaned into the kiss when Harry's hand accidentally brushed over the bulge in his pants, his eyebrows pinching together when he neglected to move his hand again. He pulled away from the kiss, panting as he adjusted himself, now on top of Harry completely, his lower half pinning Harry to the couch.  


He tilted Harry's chin upwards, ghosting his lips over his softly, smiling a little when Harry's breath hitches, his hands going to Louis' thighs as he leaned in, catching Louis' lips.  


Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, playing with a few curls as he tilted his head, the kiss creating filthy noises and slick sounds. He squeezed his eyes shut and moaned into Harry's mouth as he started to rock himself on top of him, their cocks rubbing together through their denim, with Harry groaning lowly as well.  


Louis pulled off and sighed, burying his face in Harry's hair and breathing in the scent of his tropical waterfall shampoo and letting out a muffled whine. He moved faster on top of Harry, the music so loud it could've bust his eardrums and his body so hot he could've dropped water on himself and it would turn to steam.  


"Fuck- fuck." He whimpered, moving Harry's head so he could attack his neck with kisses and bites. it was so loud he could barely make out Harry's words, not until he pulled him off and looked at him with dark, glassy eyes, his lips red and his cheeks hot.  


"We've gotta get out of here, fuck." Harry croaked out, grabbing Louis' wrist and pulling them up. Louis followed with wide eyes and a groggy head, shivering when they got out to the frigid January air. He watched anxiously as Harry hailed a cab, the two of them piling in on top of each other, hands everywhere, lips suckling and biting.  


Louis felt kind of bad for the cab driver, just sitting there and being forced to accept the fact that he had two horny boys in the back of his car. Louis stuttered out an address and moaned when Harry's hands pressed into his cock and went to grope his upper thighs and his bottom.  


He was pushed out the cab, his eyes closed as the alcohol started to really get through his system, his legs a bit wobbly and his upper half feeling limp. He opened the door and rushed inside, immediately taking off his shirt as Harry forced him onto the couch, climbing on top of him.  


Louis moaned breathily as Harry rocked down on him, his cross necklaces dangling down onto Louis' chest. He cursed and lifted his abdomen for more friction, grabbing Harry's bicep and digging his nails into him. And then he heard someone say something, and it wasn't him, and it wasn't Harry, so... what?  


He looked around and realized... This wasn't his couch. And that wasn't his TV. And since when did he decorate his house with actual art?  


Oh God.  


"What the fuck, Harry?" Louis looked up slightly and saw Zayn in the doorway, his eyes wide and face in an expression of disbelief. But it was even worse when he saw him, covering his mouth with his hand. "Louis?"  


"Shit." Louis grumbled, pushing Harry off of him and grabbing his shirt. He must've given the cab driver Zayn's address by mistake instead of his own, and this was probably the most embarrassing thing in his life. "Look-"  


"No. Don't explain." He swallowed thickly when Zayn sighed, shaking his head. "Man, I knew there was something going on with you two."  


Louis looked over at Harry and down at the large bulge in his pants, and he couldn't stop himself from moaning a little, staring back up at Zayn helplessly.  


He watched as Zayn gave him a look of defeat, throwing his hands in the air and shrugging. "God, fuck you guys. Go use my guest room, I don't give a fuck. Just, please, don't be too loud. Also, you're doing my laundry for a month."  


Louis and Harry left in a swarm of thank you’s and rushed up to the room, Louis slamming and locking the door behind him as he shimmied out of his pants, starting to see double of his feet as he stumbled out of them, his shoes coming off with them.  


"Come on, come on." He rushed out as he helped Harry out of his jeans, pulling them down, his boxers being tugged down slightly as well, the head of his cock appearing above the waistband. God, he looked so delicious, his milky skin so soft and his muscles toned and just... God.  


He leaned in and mouthed at his cock through his boxers, soaking the fabric and closing his eyes at the sound of Harry's moans. His hands were trembling with anticipation as he pulled them down and wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, licking underneath it and going down as far as he could until he pulled back up.  


Breaths were coming from his nose quickly as he went down again, grabbing the base of it and hollowing out his cheeks. He reached down and rubbed his own cock through his boxers, groaning at the relief he felt wash upon himself. His head a fuzzy and his movements were rapid and hastened. He really just wanted Harry to fuck the daylights out of him, to tear him fucking apart.  


"Shit, you're so good, Lo-Louis." Harry slurred out, his hands in Louis' hair, pushing him down further onto his cock. Louis choked slightly and grabbed onto the backs of Harry's thighs, slurping and moaning around him. He whined when Harry thrusted his hips forward, the head of his cock hitting the back of his throat.  


He inhaled through his nose every time he could, loosening his jaw as Harry went at it harder, his throat contracting sporadically around him. "Fu-ck, gonna come." Harry breathed out, his head thrown back, the marks Louis created on him showing boldly against his skin. He pressed his hand against his boxers and grabbed at his bulge, rubbing it and whimpering around Harry until he almost felt like he couldn't take it.  


But then Harry pulled out of his mouth and hauled Louis to his feet, picking him up by his hips and forcing him down on the bed. Louis gasped and spread his legs, feeling like a slut for how eager he was acting, but, hey. He was eager. He couldn't wait any longer, he needed it.  


He hummed and smiled when he felt Harry's hands on his stomach, lingering touch moving downwards until they were hovering idly over his boxers, probably soaked in precome and shifting to the side a bit. He tugged his lower lip between his teeth when Harry finally pulled them down his thighs and left them to the floor, hands immediately seizing his thighs, kneading at them and pushing his thighs even further apart.  


"I- I’m so drunk." Harry whispered before he ducked down and licked a streak over his hole, causing Louis to jolt and close his thighs on Harry's head for a moment. He relaxed as Harry licked thick stripes over him, Louis sighing and giving sharp intakes of breath repeatedly. He reached down and grabbed at his thigh with his right hand, the other fisting at the comforter, his knuckles going white from the pleasure he was feeling.  


He'd never been rimmed before, ever. Yeah, he'd had sex with guys and he'd gotten head, but this? It was so much better. So different, but left him in a state of pure shock and bliss with each small lick at him. "Fuck- fuck." He hissed out, rocking his hips down to get Harry to do something more, because that's what he needed. "More-"  


He grunted and laid there with his jaw slack as Harry started to press one slick finger into him, not even giving him much time to adjust before he was adding a second, and he was moving them at a steady pace. Louis couldn't hold back his noises, squealing and trying not to wriggle too much. His cock was lying on his stomach, red and throbbing and he wanted to come to fucking badly. But they weren't done, he wasn't gonna let himself go until he had a cock inside of him whether he himself liked it or not.  


He threw his hands above his head and reached for whatever he could grab, his hands immediately finding the metal rods of the headboard. He grabbed on and held on as hard as he could to hold himself back. His eyes were pinched shut and his heart was beating so hard he could almost hear it. Harry had three fingers in him now, spreading them and lapping at him relentlessly. Louis didn't know how much experience his best friend had with this sort of thing- but no matter how much he had, it was probably the most pleasure Louis had ever felt in his life.  


"Please, more, please." He begged, cried even. His heart was slowing down steadily as Harry pulled his fingers out, wiping them onto the bed.  


"You want more?" Harry asked back, spitting into his palm and tugging at his cock. Louis nodded, chewing on the inside of his cheek and huffing out a breath when he felt the head of Harry's cock rubbing against his rim, the tip dipping in slightly, causing Louis to choke on his own air when he actually started pushing in.  


They didn't have any lubricant or a condom or anything, and the stretch burned a bit, but he'd take it. Fuck, he'd take him dry at this point. He'd been refraining from touching himself and he just wanted to come so fucking badly. "C'mon, fuck." He moaned out, pushing his hips down to get him to go deeper.  


His hands were still holding onto the bedframe, his fingers hurting from the exertion, but he couldn't will himself to let go. He let out wavering moans with each thrust of Harry into him, his body scooting up the bed with the force of his body.  


"Hngh- Harry- Fuck-" He groaned out, burying his head into his shoulder to muffle himself.  


"God, you’re so hot-" Harry moaned out, his skin slapping against Louis', the sound so obscene it put goosebumps on Louis' arms and legs. He nodded, shivering when he felt Harry's cold fingers on his hips, sliding them up his waist and repeating. He gasped and froze when Harry started going significantly faster, and he didn't even know if it was humanly possible to move that rapidly.  


"You're so hot, what the fuck-" Harry groaned lowly, spreading Louis' legs apart again and gripping onto them tightly when they started getting a bit tired, resting on the bed. Louis  moved his hands from the frame and grabbed Harry by the hair, pulling him down and moaning uncontrollably into his mouth. He didn't even remember how they got there. What had happened to end up with the two of them in bed together, fucking like there was no tomorrow? He could still taste the alcohol on Harry's breath, feel his hands on his legs, hear his shallow breathing.  


He couldn't stop himself then, his whole body wracked with pleasure, come shooting up his chest from his untouched cock. "Oh- oh my god-" He sobbed, a few salty tears streaking down the side of his face as he shook from the power of his orgasm. He was still letting out a few spurts as Harry went on tirelessly. He didn't know how he had so much energy left in him, how he could last this long.  


Louis laid there, exhausted, a hiccup spasming his whole body upwards. He bit down on his lip as hard as he could, his hole turning sensitive after all of its abuse. And then finally, Harry let out the most deafening moan he had all night, his chest red and his body stuttering to a halt as he emptied inside of Louis.  


He could feel his chest rising and falling as Harry pulled out, flopping beside Louis. They sat in silence for a while, the two of them catching their breaths, Louis running his hands through his hair and Harry rubbing his face with the palm of his hand.  


He heard Harry take in a breath and looked over at him, knowing he was about to speak. "I... just had sex... with my best friend."  


Louis nodded, looking up at the ceiling fan as he watched it spin slowly. "Yeah. So did I."  


He could hear Harry swallow as he shuffled on the bed a little, now pressed up on Louis, his body warm. "I really do hope that I don't wake up so hungover that I don't remember this."  


Louis nodded again, sighing, feeling for Harry's hand and interlocking their fingers.  


"Yeah, so do I."


	2. I Won't Let You Go This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He made his way through the store, stopping and pointing at the things he wanted, and felt really bad for not really talking all that much. He was too busy thinking about the party. About the kisses and touches and everything that had happened. He was so confused, didn't know what to do about it. Should he tell Harry? Say something? No. No, he wasn't going to. It was best if he didn't know.
> 
> or where Louis doesn't know what to do about anything anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betad by faith again yo (harryindallas.tumblr.com)
> 
> I hope yall like this

Louis didn't know if Harry could remember. When he woke up the day after the incident he grabbed his shit and bolted out the door, didn't want Harry to be freaked out if he woke up beside him. He even told Zayn to tell Harry that he showed up at his house alone if he asked.  
  


He knew that what he did was out of line. He practically took advantage of Harry, he was intoxicated and couldn't use good judgement. He had sex with Harry when he wasn't even sure Harry really wanted to, and that was probably the worst thing he could do.  
  


Louis wasn't going to act different around Harry, though. If he remembered he'd probably say something to him, and since he hadn't received a text or call since that night, he supposed he'd been too drunk to remember. Which was perfectly fine with him. Harry deserved to not remember, anyways.  
  


He wasn't into men the last time Louis checked, and he supposed it would be best to just try and forget it himself, for his own sake. So when he got a text from Harry a couple of days later, he tried to act normally.  
  


Everything seemed ordinary again. He and Harry only really texted or talked on the phone, but mostly because Louis kept making excuses as to why they couldn't hang out. "Oh, I'm not feeling too well." "I'm going to visit my mom, sorry!" "Well, I have a doctor's appointment."  
  


And all of the shitty excuses he made were lies.  
  


He'd sit at home and watch some telly, but he'd mostly just think. Think about what had happened and how he should probably just cut Harry out of his life forever, or he won't ever be able to get over it. Fuck, of course he had feelings for Harry, more than any friends ever thought of each other, and of course he wanted to act on those feelings more than ever now, and yes he did just want it to be back to the way it was. But as weeks passed he didn't know if he wanted it to be normal again. Would he ever be able to get that fucking night out of his head?  
  


So he was sitting on his regular spot on his couch, in his sweats with his hair a mess and his stubble growing back. He didn't even bother to shave anymore. He was flipping through the channels, trying to find something interesting to watch, when he heard the familiar ringtone that meant that the one and only Harry was calling. He sighed and hit ignore, but jumped and screamed when his front door was bust open.  
  


"Harry! What the fuck?" He shouted, his phone flying to the window, the remote flinging to the floor.  
  


"So it's true! You are ignoring me." Louis felt his heart drop when Harry frowned, his wide green eyes shining as he pouted.  
  


"No, I'm not. I'm just busy." He stood up and crossed his arms as he made his way to get his phone. But, of fucking course, Harry went to grab it, and held it above his head so Louis couldn't reach. "You bastard, give it to me!"  
  


He tried to jump up and catch it, but huffed out a defeated breath when he couldn't reach. He wasn't even that short, what the hell?  
  


"Okay, so this is what's gonna happen." He felt his shoulders slump and just went with it. He knew Harry wouldn't give up, he always got what he wanted. "We're gonna go to the nearest store and get a bunch of junk, and then we'll sit on your carpet and tell each other secrets."  
  


"But I already know all of your secrets, smartass." He smirked and put his hands in his hips.  
  


"Yeah, well. We'll figure something out." Louis shook his head and tried to refuse, but decided to just do whatever Harry asked. He had been acting like a dickbag lately, and really, Harry didn't deserve it. He was so sweet, so kind and warm and just so full of happiness. Why did he even ignore him in the first place?  
  


He slipped on his Vans and grabbed a beanie before he headed out the door, the air feeling a bit warmer and less like the arctic. It always got a bit warmer around mid-February. He climbed right into the passenger seat of Harry's shitty old 2000 Chevy Monte Carlo, which he always hated. It was such an ugly car. But Harry couldn't bear to part with it.  
  


Harry started the engine, and it sputtered and coughed as he pulled out of Louis' driveway. Louis sat there in dead silence, had his phone in his hand and was fiddling with it, even though he had nothing to do on it. Gladly, the nearest store was just a few miles away, so they weren't quiet for too long.  
  


"Come on, I've got plenty of money so you don't need to spend a dime."  
  


Louis frowned, and started to tell him that he'd pay for his own things himself, but gave up immediately. He knew he'd just pay for it anyways, so there was no use in arguing.  
  


He made his way through the store, stopping and pointing at the things he wanted, and felt really bad for not really talking all that much. He was too busy thinking about the party. About the kisses and touches and everything that had happened. He was so confused, didn't know what to do about it. Should he tell Harry? Say something? No. No, he wasn't going to. It was best if he didn't know.  
  


Louis looked around through all of the types of cookies they had, and decided to get some double stuf Oreos because he'd need them for later. To just sit on his bed and eat and not speak to a soul. He reached up and tried to grab them, but unfortunately when he tried he seemed to push them back so that he couldn't reach them. Shit.  
  


"Here, I'll get them." Louis exhaled and bit on his bottom lip as he tried even harder to reach them, because he didn't need Harry's help with this. He was a grown man, for fuck's sake, he could do what he wanted.  
  


But naturally, Harry had to try. So he reached up behind Louis and pressed himself against his backside as he grabbed onto the Oreos. And he brought them back down and Louis knew he probably thought it was innocent but it was far from that. Louis swallowed thickly and took a deep breath through his nose before he settled himself back down.  
  


"Thank you." He croaked out, his voice sounding a bit gravelly has he took the cookies and put them in his own little basket. The whole rest of the shopping trip Louis couldn't stop his mind from drifting to that place. Whenever Harry would reach up, Louis would need to look away, because just the sight of even the smallest sliver of skin underneath his shirt was too much for him to bear.  
  


When they returned to his house, Louis immediately tried to come up with an excuse for why Harry couldn't stay. And hoped to whatever God there was that he'd leave. "Look, Harry, I'd love for you to stay, but-"  
  


"Nuh-uh. No buts. I'm not taking that this time. We're gonna hang out and have a great time whether you like it or not." Louis let out a whine and almost stomped his foot like a child. But he wasn't a child, he was an adult. So he was going to act like one.  
  


"Fine. Then I'm choosing the movie."  
  


Louis went back into his living room and put in some random film that was already lying out, and went to sit down on the couch. He had his feet tucked under his bum and covered himself up with one of his blankets, and hoped that after this was all over Harry would leave so he could stop and think about what he had done. He was so filthy for thinking such things for Harry when Harry wouldn't even know why.  
  


Louis sat back and watched the movie, with Harry sitting on the other side of the couch, eating at the bag of chips, completely soaked into the plot. He was so attractive... His curls had grown out a bit and his lips were so pink and puffy. His jaw was so sharp and his skin so soft. He wanted to feel that skin on his again, wanted to touch those lips with his fingertips and kiss them gently.  
  


"Harry-"  
  


He felt his air get caught in his throat when he looked over to him, licking his fingers as he set the bag of chips down. God, it was so obscene. Just the sight of it, it wasn't even anything sexual just... those long fingers had given him so much. "Yeah?"  
  


He panicked, he was gonna say something about what had happened but he had been putting it off for so long. Maybe a little longer wouldn't kill him. "Nothing, I forgot."  
  


Louis closed his eyes and rested his head on his arm as the movie came to an end. Maybe Harry would think he was asleep and just go on his own. He knew better than that, though. "Wanna watch another? I hope you know I'm staying here all night."  
  


"Yeah, sure."  
  


He chewed on his nails and watched the next movie, some sort of horror film but he didn't care. All he cared about was the fact that with every minute Harry was shuffling a little bit closer to him, and Louis knew that if he got close enough he'd have to stop him. But he kept on moving, until he was practically on top of Louis, hovering over him, his necklaces dangling down just like they did that night.  
  


He felt his chest tighten and his heart beat faster, because he needed to stop him but he couldn't. Not now. And then, when there was a particular scream coming from the telly, Harry's lips were on his, and his eyes were closed and his body was practically pinning him to the couch. Louis gasped when Harry pulled away, couldn't move because he was so in shock.  
  


"How did that feel, Louis?"  
  


Louis sat there and could hear his breaths coming out of him, could feel his fingers twitching and could still taste Harry on his lips. "Good."  
  


"It felt good?" Louis nodded, eyes flickering back down to Harry's lips. He craved the feeling of them on him, needed the flavor of him to be on his tongue once again.  
  


He raised his eyebrows when Harry kissed him again, and sighed into the touch before he pulled away, shaking his head. Why was he doing this? What suddenly had Harry on him and kissing him, and what was going through his head? Did he actually remember that night...  
  


"Harry, what's this about?" He asked breathlessly, hoping it was just an impulse thing.  
  


He waited as Harry shifted his eyes and licked his lips. "Well, do you remember the New Year party?"  
  


"Yeah." He managed to get out with his tight throat and wavering breaths.  
  


"Well, that night, something happened between us. And I want it to be more. I'm sorry if I crossed the line, you probably won't ever remember- we were so drunk."  
  


Louis was speechless. He had so many emotions running through his head and he was laughing and smiling and also almost crying and he was angry and excited and was feeling every feeling he ever could. "What- You remember?"  
  


His jaw dropped when Harry nodded, shrugging his shoulders as well. Holy shit.  
  


He sat up as Harry fell back and furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "But... I remember too? Are you telling me you've remembered this whole time. Since day one."  
  


Harry nodded again, and Louis was completely baffled. Really? Really. He had taken all those precautions and ignored and avoided Harry for nothing. "Why didn't you say something? I've been torturing myself thinking about it for weeks!" Okay, now he was angry.  
  


"Well, Lou, I didn't know if you remembered. I just assumed you didn't because you never said anything about it." And now Louis was just in a state of awe. Harry did... Exactly what he had done himself. Except he didn't act like an ass.  
  


They sat there, just thinking, not a word was uttered in the silence. He didn't really know what to say. "So, what happens now?" He whispered, but it sounded so loud in his head.  
  


"Well." Harry started, and swallowed before he went on again. "We could just go back to kissing and never let go of each other."  
  


Louis cocked his head and smirked, but it wasn’t much of a challenge for him to choose. He grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back down, their mouths pressing against each other as they breathed each other in.  
  


He moaned into the kiss and cupped Harry’s face in his hands as he leaned back onto the couch, with Harry on top of him, his hands on either side of his head. He tilted his head to the side and licked his way into Harry’s mouth, and devoured his moans and noises as he delved into him. His curls were brushing against his forehead, and their chins were touching and it was all just a mess. But it was a perfect mess, in his eyes. Something that he had been craving, wanting for so long, had finally come to him.  
  


He felt his way down Harry’s arms, grabbing onto his biceps as he chased after more kisses. He couldn’t help himself from pulling away and kissing him again and again, wanted to take as many as he could in the small amount of time he may have had. He never wanted to forget Harry’s taste, the way he felt against him.  
  


Louis couldn’t help but giggle when Harry broke the kisses and started to leave little pecks all over his face, kissing on his eyes, cheeks, nose, jaw. Everywhere his mouth could reach. He smiled and grabbed Harry’s jaw so he would stop, and looked at him straight in the eyes. He didn’t even know what to say, he was so overwhelmed and he might’ve loved Harry.  
  


“I’m so happy.” He mumbled inaudibly, licking his lips when Harry grinned, dimples creasing into his cheeks as he did so. “I can’t believe this is real. You’re here, with me. Kissing me. I think I love you, maybe.”  
  


He bit back a smile when Harry shrugged, and pushed his hair back as he answered. "I can see this as real. I'd been thinking about us even before the party and, well, it's nice to know that the feelings are mutual." He felt his breath hitch in his throat when Harry left a tender peck to his forehead, his lips so soft and warm on his skin. "I think I might love you, too."  
  


Louis bit down on his tongue and couldn't suppress the smile from rising to his cheeks, he was so incredibly happy to know that Harry remembered. And it was just so much more than sex to him, too. He wanted more than just that. He wanted to hold his hand and kiss his cheek, wanted to see something in the future for the two of them.  
  


"Harry?"  
  


He swiped his thumb over Harry's cheek, and pushed his curls off of his forehead so he could see his eyes properly. He sighed when Harry nodded, whispering a 'yeah?' under his breath before Louis responded.  
  


"You should probably be my boyfriend now. Proper couple, if you like. Will you?"  
  


And he knew what the answer was going to be, but he needed to know. He had to have something to put on them as. He didn't want to be confused and feel anxious about what they were to each other, when it would be as simple as two words.  
  


"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/ Kudos please !!! xx

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Comments/Kudos I love you all


End file.
